Potion Mistake
by TrigunTri
Summary: One Shot On Valentine's Day, young Severus slips a love potion into Lily Evan's drink. She does not get a chance to drink it and worse of all, the Marauders do! Read what happens to them!


Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter characters, just using them for my enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is one shot story! I first enetr it on one of my favorite forums for a Valentine's Day contest and I have yet to find out who won. But, I may not win because I hate one of the admins with a burning rage! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A dark figure was pacing back and forth in a empty classroom, a Potion classroom to be correct. The figure nibbled on it's already chewed up nails, waiting for the lone cauldron to turn into it's right color before adding the last and final ingredient. It's dark hair sticking it's forehead from all of the fumes, making it slightly greasy. A black robe was thrown over a chair with the crest of the house of Salazar Slytherin. The figure stopped when the potion turned into a very light red. The figure smiled, more of a smirk.

"And the final touch,"came the voice of the figure, a boy,"Hair of the brewer."

He reached over to a pair of rather rusty looking scissors and took a deep breath before cutting off a lock of his black hair. He placed the scissors down and sprinkled the hairs into the potion, he stirred it until it turn into a soft pink. He pour some of the potion into a small, glass vial, careful of not getting it on his hands. He held it against the dim light of the lone candle, in triumph.

"Severus Snape, you done it again."he said, proudly

He pocketed the potion and used a quick charm to get rid of any evidence of him being here, he also took some extra potion for just in case. Severus ran out before a prefect could catch him.

The next morning, the figure of the fifteen year old Severus sat at the table of his proper house. He was trying to remain calm as he could possibly can, but his foot betrayed him, as it tapped against the marble floors, anxious. Everywhere he looked, the Great Hall was covered in red, pink, and white. It was Valentine's Day here at Hogwarts and the headmaster, Dumbledore always decorate the castle this time of the year. Severus always hated the stupid holiday, but this year, this year it was going to be different. After threatening some of the house elves with cloths, they finally agree and did as he order. He perked up when the symbol of his every day dreams walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. It was Lily Evans, one of the most beautiful girls he ever known. His heart raced when flipped back a strand of fiery red hair as she read the morning newspaper. When she turn around when she sense someone watching her, Severus quickly began to eat his already cold oatmeal, his black eyes down. He looked back up when she turn away, his stomach tighten when she reached for her pumpkin juice. Just before the rim touched her lips, the symbol of his rage and nightmares, walked up behind Lily, sitting down next to her, three other hell demons followed, sitting down. They were Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and finally...James Potter, they were better known as "The Marauders" of Hogwarts. Severus had no problem with Remus and Peter, but the other two, Black and Potter were a curse of mankind. If he could get a chance to destroy every fiber of their being, he would with a gusto! He watched them with intense eyes as they talked.

"So, Lily,"began James with a small smirk,"Today is Valentine's day and as you know, it's a day for all lovers to rejoice. How about you and me head to Hogsmeade, just the two of us."

Lily sighed and placed her goblet on the table before answering the black haired boy,"As I tell you everyday, that answer is still no. Why don't you ask one of your groupies out, they would be dying to say 'yes'."she glared at him before returning to the newspaper.

"Aw, come on, Evans, just one date that's all I ask. Hey, we can always go as friends."James, laid a hand on top of hers. Severus bit down a growl as he watched.

"I don't think so, Potter,"she picked off his hand off of hers as it was a slug,"Now, if you excuse me, I think I lost my appetite."Lily stood and turn, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Tough break there, Prongs, but you will get her next time."said Siruis as he, Remus, and Peter watch the scene with their friend and Lily.

"Yeah, your right, Padfoot. Just wait and she will fall for me."said James  
Severus watched in horror as James reached over and grabbed the goblet Lily had left, and drinking some of the pumpkin juice. A disgust look appear on his face.

"This juice takes so...weird."he said

"Here, let me try,"said Sirus said, taking a small gulp of the juice,"Yeah, your right. Here, Remus, you try."he said handing it to him.

"Trust me it's not poison or else me and Prongs would be picking up daisies right now."encouraged Black

"If it is, you owe me five gallons."Remus said before taking a long swing, before gagging at it.

"Blah! Taste like moldy socks!"

"Let me taste..."squeaked Peter

Severus had enough of watching this horror event. He stood, knocking his seat to the floor, and almost ran out of the Great Hall. Once he was out, he broke into a full run.

'No, no, no! Please let this be all a crazy dream! This isn't happening!' he thought

Back in the Great Hall, the Marauders watched as Severus quickly exiting the Great Hall as if his robes were set on fire. Peter set down the goblet, his task forgotten.

"What's up with Snivellus?"question Sirus

"I have no idea, but it has to be big to scare him like that. Let's check it out, gang."said James as they stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

Severus ran until he found an empty classroom near the dungeons. He warded himself in and slidding down the door until he reached the floor, panting wildly. He ran a hand through the tangle mess of his semi greasy hair, calming down his rapid breathing. This had to be the worst day of his life! If he knew this would happen, he wouldn't made the blasted potion. Darn his stupidity of not thinking through his plan. Why in the world did he had to make the stupid love potion. He would scream out in frustration if he didn't want to be found, by them.

"What are you doing in here, Snivellus?"drawled out a voice from the shadows, one he didn't want to hear.

Severus stood up, his wand already out, if necessary. A figure of the legendary Sirus Black came out of the shadows of the dark classroom. He gulped, not wanting to see him at the moment, even if he dislike him.

"What are you doing here, Black, stalking me?"asked Severus, acting brave the best he could.

"Just wondering what could make you ran out of the Great Hall like that, so I can thank them."Sirus smirked as he strolled up to Severus, his hands on his pocket.

"Look, Black, it will be best for both of us if you don't come near me or else I will blast you into last century."he warned, his wand raised.

He didn't listen and keep on walking towards the Slytherin. He backed Severus into the door until they were face to face.

"You don't have the guts, Snape."he said before adding,"But I do..." His eyes shined with something Severus could not place.

In a instant, Severus found Black's lips against his. His black eyes widen, almost popping out of their sockets. This couldn't be happening! He finally regain his mind and used all of his might and waved his wand at Black, knocking him backwards, where he hit the stone wall. Severus didn't took the chance to gloat but simply unlocked the door and dashed out of the classroom, wiping his mouth from any evidence from what happen in there. He needed to get away from Sirus and anyone who drank from that cursed goblet. He didn't know how long or where he was going until he collided into a hard object, knocking both of them down to the ground. He shook his head as he got up and looked into the eyes of Remus Lupin. Severus jumped and quickly got off of him, his wand pointing at the Gryffindor. Remus stared at him before picking himself up from the ground.

"Woah, Snape, put the wand down, I'm not going to hurt you."he said calmly at the crazed looking Slytherin

"S-stay away, Lupin! I don't want to do what I did to Black."Severus said

"What did you do to Sirus?"demanded Remus

"He got what he deserve. It would be best you stay away from me...or else."

Severus backed away from him until he almost toppled over the staircase. He quickly turn and ran up the moving stairs, not looking back. Thank goodness, the love potion didn't take in effect until a few minutes after it was consume, at least he got away from Lupin before his time was up. He needed a cure and fast! He needed to head to...the library! He almost jumped in joy as he saw the library just ahead of him. He quickly gain up speed towards it, he fail to notice the door opening. His face collided against the door and fell onto the floor, his vision blurry and out of foucse. He saw a blur of red hovering over him. When his vision went normal, he recognized the red blur as Lily Evans.

"Oh, my God, Severus! I'm so sorry, let me help you up!"she cried as she grabbed him by the hand and lifted him from the ground.

"Are you, alright? Anything broken?"she asked, looking him over.

When his head stopped throbbing as much he answer,"I'm alright, Evans, just a headache..."

"Oh, maybe we should take you to the nurse to get something for that. That's the least I can do."she said, began to pull him along before he stopped her.

"No...it can wait. I need to go to the library...it's a matter of life and death."he breathed

"Sure...I will help..."she said

Severus stared at her, it seem no matter what he said, she was going to stay.

He sighed,"Fine, if you must interfere. You can help..."

Lily lifted the heavy tomes of potion books and carried them to the table her and Severus shared. He was looking over a large and old looking potion book, flipping through the pages, cursing under his breath when he didn't find what he was looking for. Lily placed the books down and sat across from him and picked a book from the pile and started flipping through also.

"You know, it would help if you tell me what we are looking for."She said a few minutes later

He mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't understand.

"Pardon?"

"A cure for a love potion."he said again

"A love potion!"yelled Lily, flabbergasted, the librarian yelled back at her to be quiet.

"A love potion?"she asked again, whispering.

"Yes, I recently created it for...a special someone and it slipped into the wrong hands...now they are probably chasing after me 'cause of the potion."he said

"They?"

"Yes, they. Potter, Black, Lupin, and maybe Pettigrew. You know them as "The Marauders""."he said

"Oh...this is bad..."breathed Lily

"I have already encounter Black and Lupin, only Black seem to be more under the power of the potion when I...ran into him. I left Lupin before anything else happen. And I rather not counter anyone else."Severus, flipping through another book.

"Well...we better start working before they find you in here."she said, he nodded and they read in silence.

After searching through many books , both Lily and Severus found what they were looking for, thankfully the cure didn't took as long as the love potion. They quickly wrote down the potion and headed down to one of the unused classroom, ingredients taken from the student supplies store, luckily they didn't meet up with the rest of the other Marauders on their way there. After a strong and secure warding on the door, they set to work. Chopping, mixing, and brewing, the potion was almost done. Lily sighed, taking a deep breath as she reached for a long knife and turn to Severus.

"I need...some of your blood...it's the umm...final ingredient. It said about taking the blood of the original brewer and making sure the potion actually works."she said

Severus nodded, taking the knife. He realx his muscles and poked the tip of the knife into his forefinger, drawing out blood. He squeezed it over the boiling cauldron, a few droplets of blood fell in, turning the potion into a clear water like substance.

"Good,"Lily smiled slightly, queasy from the droplets of blood, she turn to the parchment full of the potion instructions,"It says that it has to be taken orally."she said

"How am I going to do that, Evans? They are going to be crawling over me when I try to get this to them!"Severus cried out

"Well...you can ask them, sweetly. Like you accept the fact they love you and ask to take the potion, or something like that."Lily shrugged her shoulders, thinking of nothing else.

"I, Severus Snape, don't do 'sweetly',"he growled

"Well, I have no idea what to do then. Just pretend you like them...or else you have to live with all of them chasing after you!"Lily pointed out.

He sighed, seeing he had no choice but follow her plan."Fine, I will do it...I don't want any more of them touching me how they shouldn't."He took the four filled vials and exit the classroom.

Severus had to walk in a fast stride, carefully looking around him, making sure no one jumped him. He held the four vials in his inner pocket for safe measure. Just when he thought he was safe for the time being, he felt himself being pulled inside a classroom. He felt someone push him against a wall. He blinked a few times, his eyes getting used to the darkness of the classroom, until he recognized the face before him, Sirus Black, once again. His eyes clouded with lust.

"Thought you could escape me, Severus? I'm harder to loose then a Snitch."he said, smirking.

When he made a move to kiss Severus again, he pushed off the Black. He took a deep breath, hating himself that he was going to say this.

"Sirus...love...before anything happens to us...can you do something for me?"he asked, nicely as he could.

"Sure, anything for you..."he purred

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial and glanced back at Sirus.

"Take this...it is something I made only for you. It is umm...mouth freshener."he lied, cursing inside for making up a stupid cover up.

Sirus took it, uncorking it and sniffing it.

"Please, it would help me out...a lot...for the both of us."Severus said, seeing the confussed look on him.

Sirus looked at Severus before taking all of the potion, his head back. After he was done, he let out a deep breath, a smile on his face.

"Mmm...tasty."he said

Severus felt his stomach tighten as he thought the potion was not working. Just when all hope was lost, Sirus let go of the vial, it smashed to the ground, and nearly lost his balance, if he didn't grabbed onto the desk next to him, as he felt the potion finally working. After a few moments, Sirus looked back at Severus, his eyes wide.

"What the hell happen? What did you do to me?"he demanded

"As much as I love seeing you in pain, I have to do this, Black."he pulled out his wand at Sirus

"Obliviate!"

The spell hit Sirus, knocking out the last few hours of the day. Severus quickly stunned him before his vision came back and ran out the classroom, a little better then before. One down, three to go.

Remus wasn't much as trouble as Sirus was, Severus all had to do was stun him, make him drink the potion, obliviate him, and went on his merry way. Now, the hard part, finding James and he wasn't looking forward towards their encounter. Even with James acting like himself was hell but him "in love" with Severus was even worse. He stopped dead when he saw Peter Pettigrew walking towards him, he didn't seem to act like all the rest, like running over to him and trying to kiss him, maybe he didn't drink the love potion after all. Severus sighed in relief before walking up towards him, the small little fifteen year old jumped when the Slytherin strolled up to him.

"Pettigrew, have you seen Potter?"he asked

"N-no...I haven't seen him, or Sirus, or Remus since breakfast."he squeaked out, frighten of him.

"I'm getting nowhere..."Severus whisper under his breath.

"Wh-what do you want with James? If you hurt him I-I will..."Peter had started taking out his wand.

"No, as much as I would like to, I can't. Put down that wand, you little rodent. Your little friend, James, has accidentally taken a highly dangerous potion and I need to find him so I can give him the antidote and not be blame for the whatever happens."said the Slytherin

"What kind of potion?"

"And why should I tell you, Pettigrew? Tell me where Potter is or else I will turn you into a lampshade."hissed out Severus

"H-he should be by the Gryffindor tower or the Quittech field!"said Peter

Severus nodded and brushed past Peter and towards the first destination, the Gryffindor Tower. Severus felt confident that this whole, messy business was finally coming to an end. Once this was over and done with, he didn't have to look over his shoulders for those crazed Marauders hyper on love potion and put this whole mess behind him. The portrait of the Fat Lady was in eye sight, he was getting close. Whether he had to blast the portrait open, he had to give Potter the antidote to this horrible potion. Just as he reached the portrait, he felt himself being lifted up from the ground by his feet, dangling in mid air. He was turn around to face the smirking James Potter. Severus could easily tell that lust was clouding over his brown eyes. He must've have taken more of the potion then the others.

"Potter..."he growled out

"Hello, Snivellus."said James

"Look, I don't have time for this, Potter."Severus said, glaring at him.

"There is always time for me, Snape."he purred out

"For Merlin's Sake! Snap out of it, Potter! Your under a love potion and now you just happen to "think" your in love with me. Be the prick that you are and break this stupid spell so I can give you the antidote!"the Slytherin spat out.

"Oh, how do you know this isn't true feelings?"James petted Severus on his pale cheek.

"I have known you long enough to know you wouldn't touch me like this if your life depended on it!"he yelled out

"Oh, how your anger makes you even more irresistible..."James said

James stepped closer to Severus, bending his head down to reach his lips. Severus shut his eyes tight, waiting for the unthinkable to happen. He finally open his eyes when he heard a spell and the sound of James' body slumping to the floor. He didn't get a time to react before he felt his own body hitting the floor, as the spell ended. He groaned, rubbing his head from the impact, standing up. He blinked a few times, trying to if this was possible. There stood Peter Pettigrew lowering down his wand from the stunned James Potter.

"I..I didn't know that James was under a love potion, I couldn't stand by and...watch him kiss you...so gross and abnormal."he mutter out.

"Same with us both,"Severus straightening out his robes.

"For what you did earlier, I wouldn't turn you into a lamp shade, at least not today."he said, he bended down and pour the antidote in James' mouth.

"Thanks,"mumbled Peter, reddening a bit.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor's blush.

"W-ho was the love potion made for, Severus? Was it for me?"he mumbled

"What!"Severus yelled, taking a step back from him.

"Well, I saw what happen during breakfast when the others drank the potion and you stormed out before I drank it..."Peter said, his cheeks fully red.

"You think I made that potion for you? Are you out of your bloody mind?"asked the Slytherin, looking at him in horror.

"I only made that potion for Li-"Severus was cut back when Peter had stepped over James' body and placed a chubby finger on his lips.

"Shh, Severus, just let me speak for you."he smiled sheepishly, moving in for the kill.

Severus quickly reacted, grabbing his wand and castled a spell that flew Peter threw the air, colliding with the wall, he fell to the floor unconscious. He stared at the two fallen Grffyindors on the ground, he would have rejoice for defeating The Bloody Marauders but now, he had to scrub his body down until bled, trying to get rid of the memories of today. He waved his wand over James, whispering a spell, a memory charm, as he did with the others, erasing today's events. He waved his wand again at Peter, he flew back to James, Severus place them against the wall near the portrait of the Fat Lady for someone else to find. Severus sighed in relief, it was finally over.

"I hate Valentine's day."he said before turning around and heading towards the Slytherin common room for a good shower.


End file.
